Hyung, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo :: Changmin Story
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Changmin, namja berumur enam tahun ini sangat menyayangi keempat hyungnya. Tapi Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu yang merupakan hyungnya malah membenci namja kecil itu. sebuah alasan membuat keempatnya enggan menatap dongsaengnya. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada Changmin, mereka berempat hanya bisa menyesal. Changmin Story with DBSK member as his hyung PROLOG Update!


**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Hyung, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo..**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Changmin, DBSK**

**Cast: DBSK, SUJU, and other**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Typo's, OOC, alur berantakan, Genderswitch for Ryeowook!**

**Summary: Changmin, namja berumur enam tahun ini sangat menyayangi keempat hyungnya. Tapi Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu yang merupakan hyungnya malah membenci namja kecil itu. sebuah alasan membuat keempatnya enggan menatap dongsaengnya. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada Changmin, mereka berempat hanya bisa menyesal.**

* * *

**_Changmin POV_**

Annyeong yeorobun. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Changmin. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Minnie, Min, atau MinnieFood jika kalian mau. Umurku genap enam tahun belum lama ini. Aku anak kelima dari Yesung appa dan Ryeowook umma. Aku mempunyai empat orang hyung yang sangaaat tampan! Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Walau sikap keempat hyungku tidak begitu baik padaku, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Bahkan aku selalu membanggakan mereka didepan teman-temanku.

Tapi ada kalanya aku merasa sedih dengan merlakuan mereka padaku. Mereka selalu menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. Seringkali aku mendekati mereka, keempat hyungku itu malah memarahiku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa salahku? Mengapa mereka membenciku? Salahsatu temanku menebak, mungkin saja karena perbedaan umur kami yang memang terbentang cukup jauh. Yah, mungkin memang itu alasannya.

Kim Jaejoong, hyung pertamaku sekaligus hyung favoritku. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengistimewakan Jaejoong hyung. Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun saat ini. Ia bekerja sebagai manager diperusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia sangat-sangat sibuk. Tapi ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk sesekali membantu umma memasak. Masakan buatan Jaejoong hyung sangat enak! Melebihi masakan yang umma buat. Aku paling suka saat ia memasak bulgogi untuk kami sekeluarga. Yah, intinya masakan Jaejoong hyung yang terbaik!

Kim Yunho, hyung keduaku. Yunho hyung adalah hyung yang paling sulit kutemui. Walau kami serumah, tapi pekerjaannya dikantor membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya diruangan ber-AC itu. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Karena aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Yunho hyung. Hyung keduaku ini adalah hyung yang paling disiplin. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat Yunho hyung menjadi teladanku!

Kim Yoochun, hyung ketigaku. Umurnya dua puluh tahun belum lama ini. Yoochun hyung adalah hyungku yang tertampan! Aku yakin jika kalian bertemu dengannya, kalian akan menyukai hyungku ini. Yoochun hyung sangat terkenal diantara teman-teman yeojanya. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung yeoja yang ia bawa kerumah dan diperkenalkan pada kami. Aku sangat tidak menyukai teman-teman yeoja Yoochun hyung. Karena bagiku, karena mereka Yoochun hyung jadi tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain denganku!

Kim Junsu, hyungku yang terakhir. Umurnya delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Junsu hyung adalah hyung yang paling keren untukku! Ia adalah siswa berprestasi disekolah. Dibidang pelajaran, maupun olahraga. Tapi bagiku, Junsu hyung akan sangat terlihat keren saat bermain sepak bola! Ia adalah hyung kebanggaanku. Tapi.. Walau Junsu hyung adalah hyung kebanggaanku, ia juga hyung yang terdingin. Padahal aku sangat ingin diajari bermain bola olehnya. Tapi ia selalu saja mengacuhkanku dan kembali belajar.

_**~*~*~Hyung, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo~*~*~**_

Akh, senang sekali hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasuki sekolah dasar. Aku kelas satu sekarang! Dan seperti biasa umma yang akan mengantarku kesekolah. Padahal aku sangat ingin diantar oleh hyung-hyungku. Akh, aku minta saja pada umma untuk menyuruh hyung-hyungku mengantar.

"_Mianhae, umma. Aku tidak bisa hari ini. Pekerjaanku menumpuk dikantor,"_ ucap Jaejoong hyung sambil berjalan terburu-buru. Menyambar rotinya lalu pergi ke kantor sesudah sebelumnya pamit kearah kami semua.

"_Aku juga tidak bisa, umma. Aku harus bertemu client ku beberapa menit lagi,"_ ucap Yunho hyung sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya. Tanpa memakan sarapannya, Yunho hyung langsung bergegas pergi.

"_Aku juga ada urusan, umma. Aku ada janji kencan dengan kekasihku,"_ tambah Yoochun hyung sambil berjalan melewati kami dan pergi.

"_Jangan aku, umma. Gedung SMA dan SD itu jauh sekali. Aku tidak mau telat nantinya,"_ ujar Junsu hyung saat melihat aku dan umma menatapnya. Akh, padahal harapanku hanya tinggal Junsu hyung. "Junsu, Minnie itu 'kan dongsaengmu. Lagipula gedungnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Kau antar Minnie sampai kekelasnya, ne?" umma kembali membujuk Junsu hyung. Aku tahu Junsu hyung berniat protes lagi, tapi umma lebih dulu memotongnya. "Jika kau tidak mau mengantar Minnie, umma tidak akan memberikan uang saku padamu selama sebulan penuh!" ujar umma. Junsu hyung mengendus kesal lalu menarik tasnya dengan kasar. "Ayo, Minnie, cepat!" seru Junsu hyung sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. Akhirnya aku bisa berangkat bersama salah satu dari hyungku. Aku senang sekali! "Jangan lupa sekalian jemput Minnie pulang, ne~" sayup-sayup suara umma terdengar dari belakang. Lagi, aku melihat wajah kesal Junsu hyung dengan sedih. Hyung, apakah kau begitu tidak menyukaiku? Akh, aku tidak boleh sedih! Tidak mungkin Junsu hyung tidak menyayangiku. Buktinya ia mau mengantarku kesekolah.

Tak terasa aku dan Junsu hyung sampai didepan gerbang gedung sekolahku. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Junsu hyung meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Hyung, walau sikapmu seperti itu, aku tetap menyayangimu hyung. Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung, Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung, aku menyayangi kalian semua!

**_Changmin POV END_**

**_TBC_**

**A/n:: Annyeong readerdeul ku tercinta *kibar kisseu* :* aku kembali me-remake fic lama ku nih.. entah jadi semakin bagus atau malah sebaliknya ._. kkkkk seneng deh respon kalian sama fic2 ku yang lainnya. review kalian itu dukungan bagiku :D jadi semangat nulis dan bikin ide-ide lainnya. makanya, aku minta tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini lewat review kalian ne? ;) dan ga bosen-bosennya aku bilang, GOMAWO dan SARANGHAEYO READERDEUL :***

******__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
